Tunnel of Love
by obsidianLight16
Summary: There are reasons why the Akatsuki doesn't go to amusement parks anymore...  Jashin-Damn Konan and Pein's lovey-dovey time!


**A/N: Lol, ok I _know _it's not Valentine's Day but I was inspired when I fell out of bed this morning. Which is kind of weird seeing how my bed is on the floor but whatever :)**

**Well I've never actually been through the Tunnel of Love, so I have no idea what it's like. Only that you sit in a boat and go someplace somewhere with another person. *scratches back of head* I have nothing against the attraction either~ **

**Sort of AU but not really...**

**Warning: Language (not too bad this time: Hidan's toned it down?), violence, some OOC...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the person who came up with the ride, and all that other good stuff. Yeah. **

**^v^**

* * *

><p>"Wow that ride was the <em>best <em>un!"

"No it wasn't! The idiot beside me was eating pizza and then on that loop...urgh..."

Deidara sympathetically patted Kisame on the back as they stepped out the line for the Uber-Doober-Triple-Looper. "The person next to me was some hot babe."

Kisame gave him a dark glare. "Is that supposed to make me feel better...?"

The two exited off the ride's ramp, meeting with the others who had preferred to stay _off _of the vicious-looking ride. Poor Kisame was dragged along by Deidara and didn't even get to sit next to the guy!

"Whoa- what the fuck happened to you?" Hidan asked with wide eyes, pushing off the railing he had been leaning on.

Kisame waved a hand dismissively. "Just...don't ask..."

Kakuzu harrumphed, walking up to an excited Deidara who had immediately run towards Sasori and Itachi sitting on a bench. "Was the money worth it?"

"Every ride here is worth the money Kakuzu un," Deidara smirked, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

The three around him sweatdropped.

"Whatever brat." Sasori gave him an amused smirk. "One of these days you're going to go on one of those crazy-ass rides and lose a limb. Then you won't be so happy."

His partner pouted. "You're no fun Sasori-no-danna."

"Deidara, how did you keep your hair in tact?" Itachi asked, standing up as they noticed their leader motioning for them to gather around.

"Hm?" Deidara subconsciously touched his golden locks. "You know...that is a _great _question hmm..."

Itachi deadpanned.

Konan hummed in the back of her throat, studying a map of the Amusement Park with furrowed brows. "We bought tickets for the whole day and it's almost over..."

"Don't be sad Konan-chan!" Tobi wailed, flopping over her shoulder. "We can have movie night when we get back to the base!"

"Get off of her Tobi," Zetsu sighed, pulling his partner off by his cloak. **"We're not having movie night. Never again."**

"You were just scared Zetsu-san," Tobi said, dancing around a bit as if it would emphasize his point.

Zetsu didn't hesitate to drop-kick him.

"Waaah! Tobi's kidney!"

**"Hahahaha! Domination is mine!" **

Konan grinned a bit at the masked man as he and Zetsu argued. "Tobi did have a wonderful idea..." she evilly cackled in her mind, thinking about all the movies she could play to traumatize her fellow members. If there was _anything _they were scared of, it was horror movies. _And they call themselves S-ranked criminals, _she thought with a snicker.

Pein clapped his hands for attention. "Alright, everyone quiet down. Let's try and get a ride we can _all _go on this time," he shot Deidara a glare.

The blonde stuck out his tongue.

"The Merry Go Round!" Tobi exuberantly cheered.

"No way!" Hidan formed an 'X' with his arms in protest.

"Spinning Teacups," Kakuzu muttered.

Everyone looked at him.

"What the hell is _wrong _with you man?" Hidan asked.

"Shut up!" Kakuzu punched him.

Kisame contemplatingly held a finger to his chin. "We could go see-"

"We're not sitting through the dolphin show," Sasori cut him off.

"But it's fun!" Kisame exclaimed.

"Not after the first three times it's not," Itachi huffed.

"Oh you're all against me," Kisame hung his head, depression clouds gathering above.

The group of ten had been walking as they talked, pushing and weaving their way through the crowded area. It was a real nice day out. Sunny with a slight breeze and no humidity! Which was great seeing as Pein had made them wear their cloaks even all the way out here. Ridiculous was what most members thought of it, although by now, most of them had either unbuttoned the articles of clothing or tied it around their waist.

Except for Tobi. He wore his like a cape. And no one questioned him.

Suddenly Konan, who was walking at the head of the group, came to a halt. She held out her arms and let out an excited squeal. "I know what we should go on!"

The members looked at her in slight confusion, wondering what could of gotten her so excited.

And then they saw it.

All of their eyes widened. "T-The Tunnel of Love?" they stuttered out.

"No."

"No fucking way."

"I'm not spending money on that."

"Kakuzu we've already paid for all-day tickets un."

"Silence!"

"I'll get cramps." **"Stupid- that's only if you swim after eating. We're not going _inside _the water."**

"I still say we watch the dolphin-"

"NO!"

Konan gave the bickering men a stern look, hands on her hips. "SHUDDAP! You guys are going to float through that tunnel and that's that!" she roared.

Needless to say, her managing to get the Akatsuki members to cower was an odd sight for the crowds passing by.

"It'll be nice," Pein said, grabbing his partner's elbow to calm her down, and ultimately deciding for the group whether they wanted to get on it or not. "You guys can spend come quality time with one another while you're at it."

Sasori stared at him. "Leader-san, we live together and see each other every day of our lives. Why would we _possibly _need to spend more quality time?"

"Because it's fun," Pein answered. "Now shut up and get moving towards that Tunnel."

The group let out quiet mumbles and grumbles but followed after their leader and Konan anyway.

"I-I can't go on that!" Itachi suddenly shouted.

Everyone paused and turned back around to where the Uchiha stood.

"Huh? Why not?" Zetsu looked at him. **"Yeah. If I have to suffer, than we all have to suffer."**

"I get sea-sick," Itachi mumbled.

The group stared at him.

"Itachi," Deidara started to say. "It's a small boat with hardly any water around un. You'll be fine!"

Itachi purposefully avoided his gaze. "I'm also claustrophobic."

"Oh...so that's why Tobi was told not to lock Itachi-san in the cupboard," Tobi murmured in awe.

He received strange looks.

"Who told you that?" Konan asked.

Tobi pointed. "Hidan-san~!"

Hidan coughed and looked away.

"So _that's _why I found you ripped into several pieces with your head in the blender that one night," Kakuzu cheerfully mused.

"Don't get happy over that!" Hidan shouted with a popped vein.

"Well that decides it then," Kisame clamped a hand down on his partner's shoulder. "Itachi and I will hang out around here while you guys have a go on those boats."

Pein nodded, directing everyone else over to the surprisingly short line at the Tunnel. "That's quite alright. You two go on and have fun. We shouldn't be too long."

Kisame nodded back. "Oki-doki Leader-san!" He eagerly grabbed Itachi's elbow, already dragging him off.

"Kisame wait-" Itachi's protests faded as they vanished into the crowd.

Pein smiled and then wandered off behind Konan into the waiting line. He could immediately see why no one bothered getting on. The person operating it looked like a trouble-making teen, leaning against the operating machine whilst reading and chewing gum. And that meant alot, coming from the leader of a bunch of S-ranked criminals. But for some unfathomable reason...the kid looked _real _familiar to him...Was it the dark eyes and hair?

The teen looked at Kakuzu and Hidan. "Please wait a moment for one of the boats to show," he uninterestedly drawled.

"This is a waste of money," Kakuzu grumbled.

Hidan scoffed. "It's just a ride you old geezer."

"A pointless one."

"Not to the other members," Hidan pointed out.

Kakuzu looked over his shoulder at the rest of the members who looked as they always did. Bored, arguing, indifferent, and exhausted. He turned back to Hidan. "Yeah...not seeing it."

Hidan scowled. "Probably 'cause you're going blind you bat-"

"Do I _look _like a blind bat to you?"

"I don't know. Can you even see out of those fuckin' goggles?"

The operator in front of them hummed as if thinking and then shoved Hidan straight into Kakuzu, causing them to both crash into their newly arrived boat.

"You little punk!" Hidan glared at the teen. "What the hell was that for?"

The teen rolled his eyes. "You were holding up the line," he simply said.

Hidan felt an eye twitch. "There _is _no line you conniving-"

The operator smiled deviously, pressing the button and sending the pair off down the miniature river. "Enjoy your ride."

Hidan roared in his direction. "BITCH!"

Kakuzu growled, pulling himself from underneath his irrate partner to take refuge on the other side of the boat. Which wasn't very far considering the attraction was made for lovers who wanted to snuggle close. "Hidan just shut up so we can get this over with," he snapped.

The Jashinist glowered in his direction. "Why the hell are _you _in such a hurry? You scared of a little _boat_? Huh?" he goaded.

"_No..._"

"Uh-huh. Sure you goddamn pansy," Hidan sneered.

"I'd rather spend my days locked up in a dark room without you nearby to bother the crap out of me!" Kakuzu angrily shouted.

"Well fuck you too! I don't wanna be on this shitty rowboat with you either asswipe!" Hidan shouted back.

Hidan and Kakuzu's bickering could be heard echoing for miles off the cavern walls.

The operator glanced up from his magazine, a smile appearing on his face as he noticed the next pair that had stepped up. "Hi. First time on this thing?"

Sasori blinked, realized the kid wasn't even looking at him, and then released an annoyed sigh. "Deidara, someone is talking to you," he informed the blonde chatting with Konan.

Deidara tore his gaze away from his friend to the teen now staring holes into his head. "Um...hi?"

"I love blondes," the teen grinned.

Deidara's lips formed a pout. "I'm a guy un- not a girl."

"Well I like 'em either way."

"...Not interested."

"So is this guy over here your boyfriend sweetie?" The operator pointed at Sasori who lifted his hands in defense.

"I just said I'm a boy!"

The teen shrugged, waving them towards their ride that had drifted up to them during the small conversation. "Not the last time I checked."

Deidara paused in his action of getting inside the small boat. "WHAT!"

"So tonight at nine?" the operator asked as if he hadn't heard the ear-splitting shriek from the blonde. "I'll bring the roses and wine."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Deidara hollered as he huffily plopped down in the seat of the boat.

The teen held up his hands. "Alright then. Suit yourself."

Sasori carefully sat down next to his partner, coolly eyeing the teen who really shouldn't be qualified for running the attraction. "Could you send us on our way please?"

"Sure." The operator grinned and pushed the back of their boat with his foot to give them a speedier send off than most people usually got.

"Finally un," Deidara grouched with his arms crossed.

Suddenly the teen cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "BYE HONEY! HAVE A SAFE RIDE!"

Pein smacked a palm to his head. "Good grief..."

Sasori rolled his eyes and pulled Deidara back down who was shaking a fist at the operator with a popped vein. "Just you wait un! I'll be back!"

The teen smirked, waving evilly with his fingers before beginning to read again.

Zetsu sighed heavily and dropped his shoulder. **"I don't wanna get on this thing..." **"Oh come on. It might be fun." **"Yeah, maybe. If _this _thing wasn't coming along with us," **Black Zetsu pointed to the bouncing masked man beside him.

"That was mean Zetsu-san," Tobi danced in front of his partner. "You should love your friends!"

**"I don't." **

"Your ride is here. Get in," the teen muttered to the two from where he was flipping through his magazine.

"Hooray! A duck boat!" Tobi cheered, glomping Zetsu who awkwardly stumbled face-first into their ride.

The person operating the attraction popped a gum bubble and sent them on their way. "Please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times," he intoned, not bothering to check if they had. He faced the next pair. "Please wait a moment."

Pein felt a brow twitch. _Someone like this is being allowed to work this thing? _"Sure."

Konan curiously stared as Zetsu finally uprighted himself and pushed Tobi off of him- almost out the boat. She sweatdropped. "Um, Pein?"

"Hm?" Pein distractedly hummed.

"Are you sure everyone's going to be fine by _themselves _on this thing?" Konan lifted a brow and pointed to the violent display of Zetsu about to eat Tobi's head.

Pein watched Zetsu and Tobi vanish into the depths of the cave before facing his beloved partner. "Well now Konan," he pleasantly said. "Let's enjoy what moments of peace we have by ourselves, shall we?"

Konan blushed a few shades of red, grabbing onto his extended arm before they sat down on the next boat that had drifted up.

* * *

><p>Itachi and Kisame were wandering nearby the attraction their fellow members had vanished into, searching for someplace else to relax. So far they had played several games like knocking down cans for stuffed animals and shooting water pistols at targets for the grand prize.<p>

Kisame sulked a little at this, having lost all rounds to his partner who was walking a few feet behind him with a stuffed dolphin and _giant _reef made of flowers and seashells around his neck. He would've won if his reflexes were just a tad bit faster!

As for the civilians there-

Well they had given up long after realizing they couldn't compete with the two nukenin.

"Hmm...I wonder where we should go next?" Kisame mused, stroking his chin in thought while eyeing several rides and rollercoasters. As much fun as it would be to force his partner on one of those upside-down speeding contraptions, he rather fancied keeping his face the way it was. And whatever left of his sanity in tact. "The Tunnel of Love can't be that long of a ride." _Unless Konan and Leader-san decide to go through it more than once... _

He deadpanned.

_I really don't want to imagine what they're doing in those dark passageways. _

Shaking his head to clear the disturbing thoughts, Kisame's eye caught a bright happy sign of a concession stand. "Ooh! Itachi, I know where we can go for a second!"

Itachi stared at his suddenly jubilent friend with a frown. "Um, Kisame..."

Kisame had already started to bound ahead. "Afterwards we can head back and see if the others are done-"

Itachi tugged on the back of Kisame's sleeve, making the other halt in his steps. "Kisame."

"Hm?" Kisame looked over his shoulder with something akin to concern. "What's the matter?"

"...I'm sorry."

"Haaah? For what?" Kisame turned around to face him fully, brows raised.

"Because..." Itachi averted his gaze to the quite fascinating sight of cobblestone roads. "You didn't get to go with everyone else. And I know how much you like boats. I was selfish."

"Don't worry about it 'Tachi," Kisame reassured him. "I'm sure those guys aren't even having that much fun. Besides, I like spending time with you without those psychos around," he grinned, patting the younger man on the head.

Itachi smiled a bit. "Thanks Kisame." But as he followed his partner and trusted friend to a cotton candy stand, he couldn't help but get a chill as a feeling of foreboding ran up his spine.

_Those guys can handle something as simple as a boat...right?_

* * *

><p>"Well this is boring," Hidan muttered, looking around at the dimly lit passageway. All he could hear was the sloshing of water against their little boat. Their gay-ass boat decorated with kissing swans. Come on, <em>kissing swans? <em>What the fuck was that shit? Wasn't this the tunnel of love? Where were the strippers?

"Hmph."

Hidan cast his partner a dull look, dragging down his cheeks. "You're even _more _boring you old geezer."

Kakuzu spared him an uninterested glance before looking off to the side. "Shut up Hidan."

"Blah!" Hidan stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms. _This is so lame. Only Leader-san and Konan would enjoy this sort of thing… _

"…"

"…"

Hidan's eyes widened with an idea, hunching over to rub his hands together and cackle under his breath.

Kakuzu stared at him. "What is _wrong _with you?"

"Idea!" Hidan shouted loudly, voice echoing in the cave they had just turned into. There were a bunch of candles lined up on the edge, releasing a sweet fragrance. He gripped one edge of the boat with a maniacal grin and smirked at Kakuzu out the corner of his eye. "ROCK THE BOAT!"

Kakuzu let out an undignified shout as Hidan started to rapidly sway the boat side-to-side. "What the hell are you doing?" he roared.

Hidan merely laughed louder, almost causing their small boat to capsize. "Row, row, row, your boat, roughly down the stream, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life's a fucking dream!"

"Stop this instant you dumbass!" Kakuzu cried, gripping the other side of the boat in minute horror. He glanced down at the side once he felt a tug in the current, eyes growing to the size of saucers when he noticed the water pulling away before pushing forward. "Oh my Gosh- Hidan you're creating a tidal wave!"

"AWESOME!"

"NO, NOT AWESOME YOU MORON! STOP FOOLING AROUND!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>"Hm?" Deidara's ears perked up at the commotion from up ahead. "Sasori-no-danna, do you hear something?"<p>

The redhead cast him a bored look, cheek resting on his palm from where he leaned against the side of their boat. Their very _un-artistic _boat. _Even I could put this wood to better use… _he dully thought, watching his partner look over the edge of their ride. "You're going to fall in brat."

"No I'm not," Deidara scowled, eyes narrowing. There was something strange about the water…

Sasori brought his gaze in front of them, now able to hear the mad cackling he presumed to belong to Hidan. What he saw next made his eyes widen. A giant wave was rising up at the top of the cave entrance they were about to head into, showing no signs of breaking until they went through.

Deidara was still glaring suspiciously over the boat. "The water's practically gone danna. Are we even-?"

"Get down!" Sasori tugged the back of the blonde's cloak, yanking him to the bottom of the boat and throwing himself over top of him.

"What are you-?"

The wave crashed down as soon as the tip of their boat poked its surface.

"WAAAAUUUGHH! MY HAIR-!" was all Deidara managed to get out before he started swallowing the water.

And it was some _nasty _water.

* * *

><p>Zetsu slowly sat up, never realizing he had dozed off until Tobi had smacked him across the face. "Tobi…?" <strong>"What the hell was that for you bumbling idiot?" <strong>

Tobi sat back, a smirk beneath his mask. "It is I, Uchiha Madara."

"**Great. The bi-polar sadistic bastard decides to show his face." **Black Zetsu muttered.

Tobi scowled and slapped the plant man once again. "Respect your elders!"

Zetsu grumbled something foul under his breath but said nothing more on the matter. "What did you wake me up for Madara-sama?" **"No I will not have sex with you."**

"Shut up!" Tobi crossed his arms in anger before jumping to his feet and pointing up ahead. "Our comrades are screaming for some bizarre reason that I can only connect to Hidan."

"Why Hidan?"

"Because it's Hidan."

"Ah."

Tobi stared down at Zetsu with his Sharingan showing through the hole in his mask. "Now! I wish to see what's wrong. I can't take over the world with dead members. So go though the floor or something and find out what's happening!" He pushed the plant overboard. "SWIM INFIDELSWIM!"

**"Noo! Damn you cramps! Madara you sonuva-" **"_OK! Let's go_!" White Zetsu hurriedly said, diving underwater.

Water that was oddly disappearing.

* * *

><p>Zetsu poked his head out the wall to where Sasori and Deidara were, brows lifting.<p>

They were sitting on top of their capsized boat, Deidara miserably ringing out his hair and Sasori emptying the water out his puppet limbs.

"I knew something was wrong un," Deidara said. "But _nooo_. Sasori-no-danna didn't listen to what I had to say. Sitting over there like someone just stole his favorite piece of candy hmm."

Sasori glared at him. "Shut up brat. You're lucky I saved you."

"You smacked me repeatedly on the chest until I coughed out all the water," Deidara snapped. "What part of that was saving me un? You almost cracked my sternum in half!"

"Well I wasn't about to give you mouth-to-mouth," Sasori uttered, clicking his elbow joint back into place.

Deidara stared at him. "Why not? It's not as if we're dating or like each other like that un."

Sasori slowly blinked at him.

"Er- right?" Deidara raised a brow. "Sasori-no-danna, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Hmph." Sasori pushed him off the boat, ignoring the sputters and threats as he took his leg off.

Zetsu sunk back into the wall, slightly disturbed. "I thought they _were _dating. Isn't that what Sasori tells everyone?" **"Everyone except his own boyfriend apparently."**

* * *

><p>"WOO!" Hidan plopped back down in the seat of their boat filled with water. He had soggy feet now, but who cared! That was the most fun he'd had in a long time.<p>

Kakuzu seethed, dripping wet and fingers clenching. "You…idiot!" He conked the man over the head.

"Ow! Bastard!" Hidan clutched the growing welt. "What was that for?"

"For being stupid," Kakuzu grumbled.

Hidan pouted. "Aw come on. You know it was fun."

"…"

"Hearing blondie and puppet boy screaming back there."

"…"

"You _know _you want to hear them again."

"…"

"…"

"Fine!" Kakuzu averted his gaze, face turning red. "Let's just make it quick!"

Hidan triumphantly grinned, grabbing the side of the boat again. "Oh yeah!"

Now Zetsu had just come through the wall at that time, and hearing the last few sentences was baffled as to what they were talking about. "Make it quick? What are they planning on-?"

Hidan and Kakuzu started rocking the boat together, the former laughing like a hyena on crack. The water, still dissettled from its earlier mishap, swirled around pointlessly for a bit before moving back and forth like before.

Zetsu stared. "Um…Are they…?" **"Yup." **"We should really go back and warn the others." **"…" **"…" **"Nah! This is way more fun!" **Black Zetsu snickered, sinking into the wall and outside into the bright light that was the waiting area for the ride. They noticed Kisame and Itachi sitting on a bench together nearby and walked over.

Kisame blinked when he saw the plant man. "Zetsu? Weren't you inside with Tobi?"

Itachi looked up at him.

"Well…" Zetsu sat down beside the Uchiha, looking over at Kisame as he spoke. **"We'd just thought we'd like watching the show out here much better."**

"What?" Kisame was baffled.

Zetsu sniggered. **"Just wait and see."**

* * *

><p>Deidara had <em>just<em> started climbing back onto the boat with Sasori's help when they heard a loud rumble. His eyes grew wide. "What is that?"

Sasori looked towards the source of noise. "Not again…" he mumbled.

"What do you-?" Deidara cut himself off, eyes large at the menacing wave heading their way. "NOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Tobi sat huffily, waiting for Zetsu to show back up. "Where is that man? Honestly, I ask him to scout out for any signs of danger and-" he paused as his sempai and Sasori's screams echoed throughout the gave. "What in the world was that?" he asked, bewildered.<p>

He stood, hearing the sound of rushing water.

"Huh? What exactly is- AARRRGGGHHH!"

A giant wave tumbled into him, blasting his pathetic boat back and flipping him off into the water.

_Damn you Zetsu!_

* * *

><p>Now Konan and Pein had been the last in their organization to get on. But they were really comfortable and enjoyed their moments of peace together.<p>

Well…at least until they head the terrified screams and sounds of chaos from in front of them.

Konan lifted her head off Pein's shoulder. "What was that?"

"I don't know…" Pein narrowed his eyes.

Their answer came within the next second.

Along with a half-drowned Deidara, peeved Sasori, and raging Tobi who were heading straight for the lovely couple in a mess of two broken boats and a _huge-ass _tsunami that defied all laws of gravity and logic.

"OH MY GOD!" Konan screamed.

And then they were all lost in a swirl of water, bodies, broken wood, and well...more water.

* * *

><p>Hidan stretched his arms behind his head as he and Kakuzu came out on the other end of the Tunnel and back into broad daylight. "See? That wasn't so bad after all, right Kakuzu?"<p>

His partner harrumphed. "I suppose it could have been worse," he muttered.

Hidan stifled a laugh but said nothing else as they climbed out of the boat and onto the deck. He glanced around, noticing Kisame, Itachi, and Zetsu on a bench through the throngs of happy people before dragging Kakuzu along with him to where they sat. "Hey fuckers!" he greeted.

Kisame stared at him wide-eyed. "Hidan...what did you _do_?"

Hidan blinked. "Whaddaya mean? Kakuzu and I were just chillin'."

Zetsu couldn't help but smirk. "And destroying the entire ride you were on in the process**." "Leader-san's gonna be _so _pissed."**

"Oh who cares about that?" Hidan carelessly waved a hand. "I had fun. I bet all the other bitches had fun too! Kakuzu was smiling!"

Kisame looked at the masked nin. "You were?"

Kakuzu scowled. "What? Of course not."

"Don't lie, don't lie," Hidan smacked him on the back.

Itachi hadn't said a word during the entire exchange, in favor of watching a group of five familiar comrades stalk out of the front entrance of the Tunnel of Love attraction, sopping wet and hair blown in different styles. He saw a very familiar teen, dressed in the amusement park's uniform, follow out after them with a smirk and briefly wondered why before one of the five let out an outraged shriek and charged towards Hidan.

Hidan looked over his shoulder. "What the-"

He was tackled to the ground by Deidara who immediately went for his trademark Death-By-Suffocation move. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU UN!"

"ACK! UNHAND ME YOU PSYCHOPATHIC BITCH!"

"Yes Deidara," Pein spoke up from behind the pair. "Release him."

Deidara stared at his leader with something akin to disbelief before climbing off. "Fine un."

Hidan rubbed his sore throat. "Thanks Leader-"

"DIE!" Pein roared, tackling the man to the ground while drawing out a kunai to repeatedly stab him in the back of the head.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Konan, though angry as well, tried dragging her friend off Hidan. "Pein- you're attracting unnecessary attention..."

"More, more, more, more-" Deidara and Tobi chanted, fires burning in their eyes.

Sasori sighed. "And this is why we never go out in public," he muttered as a horrified crowd gathered around to watch the bloody spectacle. He turned his gaze to Itachi, lifting a brow. "I like your reef?"

Itachi looked down at the giant jewelry around his neck. "Thanks. I won it after beating Kisame in all these games," he said.

Kisame sourly glared. "I was so close to beating you..."

Kakuzu exhaled heavily, sitting next to Zetsu on the other end of the bench who was watching Pein and Hidan with mixed levels of amusement. "Like I said before...a waste of money..."

"I don't know Kakuzu," Zetsu smiled. **"This is pretty entertaining."**

Kakuzu watched the scene for a little longer and then offered a small smile back. "Yeah- you're right."

The teen who had been operating the ride, merely blinked when the entire place had flooded with water and grabbed a 'Closed' sign to put outside the damn boat place. Now he leaned against the plastic wall of the outside of the tunnel, reading his magazine and popping his gum with a large smile.

"Thank Kami I don't have to deal with those swan boats anymore," he mused. "I knew those guys would be interesting. So this is what the infamous group of S-ranked shinobi have been up to in their spare time..." His eyes flicked up momentarily to see the large group of ten get dragged out of the park by officers. "Heh. Gotta love Akatsuki."

"Whoa, that was kinda cool!" an excited voice breathed out by his ear. "Did you see that Sasuke?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood, tucking the magazine in his waistband. "How could I not dobe? Come on, let's go find Sakura and Kakashi before they stir up any trouble."

Naruto grinned. "Oki-doki!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sasuke and Naruto make a cameo appearance? Oh well- I love them both. **

**And that is truly the reason Akatsuki does not go out in public anymore. **

**They're too crazy :P**


End file.
